


Will of Fire and the Light Within

by KunoichiBlade



Series: Will of Fire and the Light Within [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunoichiBlade/pseuds/KunoichiBlade
Summary: Manami is a Keybearer training under Master Eraqus in the Land of Departure. What happens when she can no longer summon her Keyblade? A recon mission gone wrong, and she's stuck in Konoha! Now Manami must learn the Will of Fire and blend in with the ninja community.Pre-Birth By Sleep and Pre-Shippuden.LONG and In-Progress.*Should be able to read without knowing anything of either fandom.(I'm new to HTML so please bear with me while I figure this thing out)





	Will of Fire and the Light Within

## Will of Fire and the Light Within

### Chapter 1: A Summons

Black pants ruffled against one another as a young lady ran through the halls. Her red shirt felt constricting and the blue vest half zipped up wasn’t helping. _There’s a reason why I hate running_ , she thought, huffing her way past the corridors. 

Earlier that morning, the girl had received a letter asking her to see her master immediately. Stopping in front of a large doorway, she paused to collect herself. _I wonder what he wants_ , she mused to herself knocking on the door. 

“Enter.” called a deep male voice. 

The young lady opened the doors and entered the room, closing them gently behind her. She walked to the center of the room and gave a slight bow to the man. 

“You summoned me, Master Eraqus?” she inquired. 

“Yes,” he replied, adjusting his hooded white coat to a more comfortable position. Something was up, he wasn’t normally this fidgety. 

“What’s wrong sir?” The girl began to worry. Master Eraqus wasn’t one to beat around the bush when delivering news. 

“As you probably heard,” he continued, “I have been called to Disney Castle. It’s nothing major, but will take some time. Probably about two weeks; but that’s too long for you to go without training.” 

“Two weeks isn’t long. You and I have been on longer missions before.”

Eraqus shifted the dark teal armor piece around his midsection. It covered a navy blue top with a silver X across his chest and large tan pants. “True,” he resumed, “but nonetheless, Manami, while I’m gone I would like you to continue your Keyblade training with Master Xehanort. He’s an old friend of mine and is more than capable of taking care of you while I’m gone.”

Manami glanced down at her black boots. He was avoiding her question, that much she knew, but why? “How soon do you leave, sir?” she queried looking back up.

“I leave in the morning. Take the day off and rest a bit; you’ve been working hard.”

Repressing a sigh Manami replied, “Yes sir.” And with a slight bow to her master, she left the room.

  


* * *

  


While she hated to run, a walk she could handle. And so, Manami walked around the tower. It provided a good opportunity to clear her head. Especially after what just happened. Master Eraqus was leaving on a last minute notice with next to no explanation whatsoever. He hardly ever left for something on his own, but the few times he did leave, Eraqus had good reasons.

She dug around her pockets before coming across the object of her desire. Chocolate. A walk was nice, but the smooth richness of chocolate worked wonders to sooth the soul. Of course, the peace really only lasted as long as the piece in her mouth.

Stopping at one of the corridor windows, Manami leaned against the ledge in frustration. It wasn’t often that she got time off and she didn’t know what to do. Which was bed. Manami feared the idea of being left with her thoughts. She had a small tendency to overthink things when she thought about them too long. A gentle breeze blew through the open window, cooling Manami’s face.

Inhale. Exhale. Count to ten. Breathe in. Breathe out.

It was a meditation technique her mother taught her, take a deep breath and count to ten. Manami didn’t handle stress well and her mother knew this was the best way to calm her down. It’s worked every time Manami became frustrated or stressed, and it worked this time as well.

Sighing once more, Manami continued her walk around the tower.

  


* * *

  


Manami woke up early the next morning. She tied the upper half her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail clip and adjusted her headband that matched her vest she shrugged on. Manami wanted to see her master off since he was going to be gone for a while. Master Eraqus had been so good to her ever since he took her in as his apprentice to become a Keyblade Master. While he may have been strict at times, Eraqus cared for Manami as if she were his own child.

As she walked to the launch pad, Manami scanned over the Gummi ship. No, it wasn’t a ship made of gummies that you eat (as delicious as that would be), it was a ship that was powered off gummi blocks, a strange material that’s stretchy and elastic that comes in different varieties.

A flash of spikey black hair caught Manami’s stone blue eyes. Master Eraqus had arrived and was saying farewell to those who came. As he finished his goodbyes, Master Eraqus walked to the ship where Manami stood at attention once again. He placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded, a small smile tracing his lips. Manami smiled back at him.

“Take care, sir.” she said softly.

Master Eraqus grinned even larger and shook his head. “I’ll be fine,” he replied, “It’s you I’m worried about. Master Xehanort… his teaching methods are a bit different than mine. But, I’m sure you will manage just fine. Oh and try not to get into the chocolates too much!”

“Hahaha, I’ll try my best. Thank you, sir. I await your return.”

Chuckling with a final nod, Master Eraqus boarded the Gummi ship. Manami stood back and watched the ship leave, sighing when it was no longer in sight.

 _This is going to be a long two weeks._ Manami thought.

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come and I promise they get longer/better


End file.
